Right In Front of You
by 1-800fangirl
Summary: Robin and Raven are dating. Will they end up happily ever after? Or will they grow too far apart? And why are Jinx, Bumblebee, Starfire, and Raven throwing a charity ball? Rae/Rob/Star, BB/Rae/Rob, CyBee, KFJinx (or Flinx). R and R, please! No flames. Fifteenth AKA Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first chapter fanfiction. No flames! I hope you like it. R and R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But Bobby, the giant teddy bear, is mine! At least in my fantasies, anyways.

Chapter One

Robin looked at Raven. They had been dating for about a month. She looked back at him. Her violet eyes were unfeeling. Cold. He leaned and kissed her. No reaction. Not even one light bulb explosion. It had always been like that. He had never thought much of it. But now…. He just didn't know what to think. He had thought Raven was perfect for him. He had thought that dating her would make his life change for the better. It hadn't. Nothing had changed. Everything was the same. Starfire and Beast Boy walked into the room, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello friends!" Starfire cheered. "Beast Boy has agreed to take me to the mall of shopping! Is that not glorious?" Raven sighed. "Sure, Star," she said. Beast Boy nodded eagerly. "I'm gonna show her the best video game store!" he exclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes. "Something tells me that's not quite what she wants," she said pointedly. Beast Boy shrugged. He and Star left. "Do you want to tag along?" Robin asked Raven. She groaned but shrugged. "Fine. But don't expect me to enjoy myself."

Cyborg overheard Robin ask Raven if she wanted to go to the mall. "So you're going to the mall?" he asked, walking in. Robin nodded. "Get me some waffles, 'kay?" Cyborg said. "I have to go wax the T-Car. Speaking of which, get me some oil as well!" He went back into the garage. "Let's get this over with," Raven said.

_At the mall…_

"I still do not understand why you sit and move your fingers in random patterns," Starfire said. Beast Boy sighed. "Duh! It's fun!" he exclaimed. Starfire doubtfully looked at her console, then dropped it when she saw Robin and Raven. "Oh, it is joyous to see you friends!" she said happily, flying towards them. "Beast Boy has tried to show me the 'video games', but I do not understand. It is as interesting a zorpthax." Beast Boy overheard her and frowned. Robin chuckled as Raven gave a half smile.

"Cyborg wants waffles and oil," Robin said. At the mention of waffles, Beast Boy perked up instantaneously. "I want to get them!" he said, getting up so fast that he bumped into an old lady. "Sorry," he said. "No worries," the old lady said, pinching his cheeks. Raven snickered. Then she said, "Uh, I guess I'll hang out with Star." Starfire grinned broadly. "Meet you gusy at the carousel in an hour," Robin said. They duos parted ways.

I'll post the next chapter soon! I'll do it sooner if I get one review (hint, hint).


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chappie! R and R! No flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Please don't sue me!

Chapter Two

Raven turned around to watch Robin and Beast Boy walk away. She had a strong bond with Robin, and she thought she loved him. He had saved her; he had believed in her, he was always there. She knew everything about him. His past, his darkest secrets. But, was it love? "Where do you wish to journey to next?" Starfire asked, awakening her from thought. Raven grimaced. She really didn't like the mall. For a while she had managed to convince Starfire that she was allergic to the mall, but then Beast Boy blabbed the truth. Since then, she had been forced to go to the mall with Star. "Well," she said, "there's a Starbucks next door…." Starfire smiled. "That sounds most enjoyable, Raven," she said.

So they went next door and ordered their coffee. Raven got a decaf dark chocolate mocha. Then she convinced Starfire to get a decaf peppermint mocha. Starfire was hyper enough as it was…. The girls sat down together, slowly sipping their coffee, each lost in their own thoughts.

_With the boys…._

"What about _these _tofu waffles?" Beast Boy asked for the hundredth time. Robin groaned. "Beast Boy, how many times to have to say this? If the word _tofu _is in it, Cyborg doesn't want it," he said. Beast Boy stuck out his tongue. "But I do! Don't I get a say in such things?" he said. Robin sighed, but forgot all about Beast Boy as his thoughts wandered elsewhere. To Raven. She was the mysterious Goth chick that every guy wanted to be with. So why was he having doubts? Why was he even thinking these thoughts?

Maybe it was the way Raven looked at him. Or rather, the way she _didn't _look at him. Her face was always expressionless. Especially when compared to Starfire, who lit up every room.

Starfire looked at Raven, who was obviously deep in thought. She wondered what she was thinking about…. But she didn't ask. _That _would be unwise. Starfire remembered the day that Robin and Raven had gotten together. They had just defeated Trigon. She had been goofing around with Cyborg and Beast Boy, while Robin and Raven were talking at the window. She had turned around, and they were kissing. She had put her arms up in case of glass fragments from and exploding light bulb, but none had come. Nonetheless, she had given the "fangirl" squeal and scooped them up in a big hug. But that was a month ago. Since then, Robin and Raven were acting…. different.

Beast Boy noticed that Robin had zoned out again. He threw a box of waffles at him. "Dude! Wake up!" he yelled, waving his arms. Robin blinked and caught the box of waffles just in time. "Is Eggo okay?" Beast Boy asked him. Robin nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Now let's go to the carousel."

Man, this looks a lot longer on paper. Just saying. Okay, I'll put the third chapter up soon, if I can! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Just don't be too harsh.

Special thanks to: RaeXforever

You gave me my first ever review! And it was a positive one. So thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Please read it! I hope it is okay. So R and R, please! No flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! No matter how much I pray.

Chapter Three

Raven turned around to look at the clock on the wall. "C'mon Star," she said. "Time to meet the boys at the carousel." Starfire nodded and threw her cup away. Raven used her powers to throw her cup away. They slowly walked to the carousel. A few boys gave Starfire flirtatious winks. She was puzzled by their unusual behavior, but didn't say anything. She just smiled in return. When the girls reached the carousel, the boys were already there. Robin was giving the evil eye to all of the guys that had been flirting with Star. Raven pretended not to notice. She figured it was brotherly love….. Right?

"Took you long enough," Beast Boy grumbled. Raven rolled her eyes. For a split second, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. A girl accidently bumped into her. The girl blushed profusely and apologized, but quickly ran off. Raven had fallen on top of Beast Boy. "Oof," he grunted, pushing her back up into a standing position. Raven brushed herself off, trying to hide her cherry red face. "Sorry," she mumbled. Robin took her hand. "Let's go," he said.

_At Titans Tower….._

The phone rang, making Cyborg jump. He quickly pressed a button on his arm that sent the radio waves to his arm. Bumblebee's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Sparky!" she said, sassy as ever. "What's up?" "Well, I was waxing the T-Car until you called…" Cyborg said meaningfully. Bumblebee laughed. "Got it," she said. "So, is Starfire or Raven there?" Cyborg heard a door slam. "I think they just got back," he said, "so hang on a sec." He covered the screen, ignoring Bumblebee's muffled protests. "Star! Raven!" he yelled. "Bumblebee wants to talk to you!" He uncovered the screen, revealing Bumblebee's death stare. He winced, realizing that maybe covering her face was a stupid thing to do. "They'll be on in 3, 2, 1….."

"Greetings, friend Bumblebee!" Starfire said happily. "Hey," Raven said in her usual monotone. "What do you want?" "Pardon me," Bumblebee said. Raven looked at Star. Bumblebee only used words like 'pardon me' when she was about to explode. Both girls took a step away from the phone. "Speedy, get your butt off the table!" she shouted. "And stop combing your hair where we eat! Mas, Menos, take his comb!" "Si!" two voices called, shortly followed by shouts of protest. They were successful in their mission. Bumblebee sighed. Then she yelled, "Aqualad, how many times do I have to tell you? No sharks in the pool!" Bumblebee back on the screen, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry," she apologized. "They just don't listen."

"It was of the 'no problem'," Starfire said. "Yeah," Cyborg said. "Sparky, hang up!" Bumblebee said, clearly ticked off. Cyborg did the wise thing and turned off the screen on his arm. "So, girls," Bumblebee said. "There's this charity thing that Jinx and I are sponsors for. We need two more people. Would you two be interested? I don't trust any of the boys." Starfire squealed. "I am the 'in'!" she said. "It shall be most enjoyable!" Raven groaned. Now that Starfire had agreed, she pretty much had to. "Fine," she said reluctantly. You could almost hear Bumblebee grin. "Then it's settled," she said. "First meeting is tomorrow, at your tower." She hung up. Raven looked at Starfire. "Did she want to work with us or our tower?" Raven asked.

Yay! It's done! Please please please review! Positive feedback is good. Besides, if you don't review, how will I know how I'm doing? Anyways, hope you liked it. Fourth chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

RaeXforever: Your wish has been granted! Here is the fourth chapter.

As usual, no flames, and you have to enjoy it! Or I'll tie you to a chair! I'm kidding (mostly). But seriously, R and R!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, why would I be putting a disclaimer?

Chapter Four

"What do you mean; Bumblebee and Jinx are coming over tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked. Raven rolled her eyes. Once Beast Boy was attached to video game controller, you couldn't get him off. And his attention span was already short, so trying to attract his attention _and _make him comprehend the words that were going on was almost impossible. "Beast Boy, it means that our friends are attending a meeting here tomorrow," Starfire said, full of innocence. "Have we not made it the 'spotless'?" "Clear, Star," Robin muttered. "Not spotless." "Oh," Starfire said, embarrassed. "Okay, we've established that Bee and Jinx are coming over tomorrow," Cyborg said. "At least, _most _of us have," he added, looking meaningfully at Beast Boy, who was paying no attention whatsoever.

Robin looked at Raven. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked her. She nodded. "But first we have to pry Beast Boy away," she said wryly. "No worries, y'all," Cyborg said. "I got this." He leaned down and whispered something in Beast Boy's ear. Whatever it was, it clearly got his attention. He shot up off the couch and ran into his room, closely followed by Cyborg, who was yelling, "You know I will, you little grass stain!" Starfire took that as her cue to leave. "The term is 'lovebirds', yes?" she asked. Raven nodded. "Then lovebirds enjoy your movie. I am going to make plans for the charity event!" After that, she skipped out of the room, pleased with herself for knowing and using the Earthly term correctly.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Robin asked Raven. "Horror," she stated simply. It was too bad for him if he disagreed with her choice. After all, he had asked her, not the other way around. Robin grabbed a random movie. "Wicked Scary, the prequel?" he asked glancing at Raven. She shrugged. Robin popped the disc in and the movie began. Raven really didn't care what movie they watched. It's not like she would be able to concentrate on it. There were other things on her mind.

Raven's thoughts were on Robin. And Beast Boy. Why had she blushed so hard when she had bumped into him? She had never felt like that with Robin. But she loved Robin. She tried to convince herself. She failed. Her doubts kept returning. When she had started to date Robin, she had thought that she'd finally be able to experience love. But her love had not come to her. A kiss here and there, an occasional hug. Could that really be considered love? And then Beast Boy. She hated his immaturity and his awful jokes. So why did she get butterflies in her stomach when she was around him? Suddenly, she found herself kissing Robin. She had to get all thoughts of Beast Boy out of her mind. She was surprised at herself. But that was all she felt. Where was the happiness that she desired? Nonetheless, she smiled at her boyfriend. He loved her, and that was good enough. Right?

Ta-da! Done with chapter four! I hope you liked it, and the fifth chapter will be up shortly. In the fifth chapter, there will be a quick paragraph about what Robin was thinking about during the movie. Then there will be chaos between Cyborg, Beast Boy, and some waffles. And I'm sure you're wondering what Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy. Well, if you really want to know, you have to keep reading this fanfiction until it's done! I'm aiming for 15 chapters. Anyways, please post a comment! RaeXforever, you made my day both times you posted a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five. Enjoy it (or else…)! Please don't forget to comment, because it makes me so, so happy. But no flames! I have a fire extinguisher!

Disclaimer: It's labeled as a disclaimer. Need I say more? If so, I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Five

Robin was paying as much attention to the movie as Raven was (A/N If you didn't read the last chapter [which I hope you did], I just mean that neither Robin nor Raven was paying attention to the movie). His thoughts were on Raven, and, surprisingly enough, Starfire. Why had he felt so weird and angry when guys were flirting with Star? He had never felt like that with Raven. It was unusual, but he pushed hat out of his mind and tried to focus on the movie. Ultimately, he failed. _Raven has short lavender locks and piercing violet eyes, _he thought. _Starfire has long, rose colored locks and twinkling, expressive green eyes._ Each girl was beautiful in their own way. So why did he get those 'fluttery' feelings when he was with Starfire? But then Raven kissed him. He was so shocked that he almost pulled away. Almost. Raven loved him, and didn't want to hurt her feelings, no matter what his feelings were. Right?

_The next day….._

"Beast Boy, get those disgusting tofu waffles outta my kitchen!" Cyborg yelled, chasing Beast Boy around with a frying pan. Beast Boy continued to run for his life. "Help me!" he screeched, hiding behind a slightly frazzled Raven, who had just entered the room. Cyborg came in a split second later. He looked around, and then saw Raven. He winked at her. She smiled devilishly. "Raven, do you know where the little grass stain is?" Cyborg said, ever so casually. Beast Boy prayed that Raven wouldn't give him away. He sighed in relief when she said, "I don't know." What Beast Boy didn't notice was that Cyborg had thrown the frying pan right over Raven. It crashed down on his head. "Ow!" he yelled, marching out indignantly from behind Raven. "You know, that was really – oops." He had just revealed himself, and Cyborg was grinning like he was more evil than Slade. Beast Boy ran away screaming, Cyborg close behind him.

Starfire walked into the room, only to have a green blur nearly run her over. She quickly stepped out of the way when she saw a grayish blue blur approaching. Raven was sitting on the couch, reading her book. "Raven, do you know where friend Robin is?" Starfire asked. "He promised to show me the 'bowling'." Raven shook her head. "Sorry Star," she said. "I have no idea where he is." Starfire pouted slightly, worried that she might have to go bowling alone. But she instantly cheered up when she had a great idea. "Perhaps you would like to accompany us," she said enthusiastically. Raven shook her head. "No thanks," she said. Starfire gave the most adorable puppy dog eyes. Raven groaned. She hated it when Star did that.

Raven stood up and put her hood on. "Fine, she said simply, "but don't expect me to have fun." Starfire squealed in joy. "Oh, that is glorious!" she exclaimed. "We shall partake in the bowling for one hour. Then we shall return to our home so to be ready for Bumblebee and Jinx." Robin walked into the room. "Ready to go Star?" he asked. Then he noticed Raven glaring at him. "What did I miss?" he asked in surprise.

Yay! I am so proud that I finally typed this up! Please review. It makes me feel good! When it's positive feedback, anyways. And Guest, thank _you _for your very kind comment. I hope you'll keep reading! And everyone who's reading but hasn't commented: I hope you like this fanfic. Even if you don't review, I'm so happy that you're reading it! I feel like Starfire right now; bubbly and a tad bit crazy. Anyways, the sixth chapter is in progress on Microsoft, so hopefully it will be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six! R and R.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is property of Warner Bros and DC comics (and anyone else). I do not own it, though I am considering having someone buy it for my birthday (which is, unfortunately, still a year away).

Chapter Six

Starfire rolled the bowling ball down the lane. The ball knocked over nine pins, causing her say, "Joyous!" in a cheerful tone. Turns out, Starfire was very good at bowling. Robin was barely keeping ahead of her. He cracked his knuckles when it was his turn. The ball knocked over eight pins. Robin gave a death stare at the pins, as if it was their fault. Raven rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's way-to-competitive personality. The game went on for about another hour. The final scores were: Raven – zero points (she had read a book the whole time); Starfire – 274 points; Robin – 275 points.

"A wonderful game, friend Robin!" Starfire said happily. "We should most certainly do this again!" Robin nervously glanced at Raven. That statement could be easily misinterpreted…. She appeared to not have heard. He turned to look back at Starfire. "Definitely, Star," he said. Then he put his arm around Raven's waist. Hesitantly, she pecked him on the cheek. It just didn't feel right. But she didn't say anything. Robin smiled at her. Raven was the missing piece of his heart. So, why did he feel so empty?

They all went into the parking lot. Robin hopped onto the R-Cycle, gesturing for Raven to join him. She sat down behind him, tucking her book into the folds of her cloak. She wrapped her arms around his waist. When she was settled, Robin gave Star thumbs up to signify that they were leaving. She nodded in reply, flying behind them.

They arrived at Titans Tower in the nick of time. They had just walked in through the back door (A/N If there isn't a back door in the actual Titans Tower, Cyborg just remodeled the place so now there is) when the doorbell in the front rang. Starfire took off flying towards the door. Beast Boy got there first, but just by a smidge. He opened the door, and there stood Kid Flash. But not for long. Kid Flash instantly took off running into their house. Jinx rolled her eyes and walked in. Kid Flash appeared at her side. "Sorry, slowpoke," he said with a wink. Then he ran back into the living room of Titans Tower.

At that moment, Starfire arrived at the door. "Greetings, friends Jinx and Bumblebee," she said in a courteous manner. "It was very nice that you are allowing us to partake in the planning of the charity event." Bumblebee grinned. "I'm glad you're happy," she said, "because we have a lot to do." Raven suddenly appeared beside her, having created a portal through the wall. "Whatever," she said flatly. Jinx grinned evilly. "Then, I guess you don't mind doing all the work," she said. Bumblebee snickered. "Of course she doesn't mind," she said, "as long as she has her Robbie-boy." Raven rolled her eyes. "Right…." she said.

Please review! Chapter seven will be up soon. Hopefully. I hope you liked this chapter; it was a bit of a 'fill-in'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven out of fifteen! So, pretty much halfway done! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that I hadn't posted it yet; I was planning it out on paper, and there was some other stuff.

Chapter Seven

"I have had the idea that we might do a charity ball," Starfire said. "The Day of St. Valentine is coming up, and perhaps we could have it then." The four girls were sprawled on the floor of Starfire's room. "That's a good idea Star," Bumblebee remarked. "We can work with that." Jinx jotted something down on her clipboard. "So that's our theme," she said. "Love." Raven groaned. She was not into the whole idea of lovey dovey stuff and romance. "Great," she muttered darkly. Starfire looked at her, confusion written all over her face. "But I thought you and Robin might enjoy this," she said. "As well as Jinx and Kid Flash, and Cyborg and Bumblebee." Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think me and Cy are going together?" she asked. Jinx snickered. "Oh please," she said. "It's so obvious that you two like each other." Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said.

"So, who would you go with, Star?" Raven asked, trying to keep the topic from changing to her and Robin. Starfire shrugged. "I do not know," she said simply. "What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked. "Every guy in Jump City would kill for a chance to go to a ball with you," Jinx added. "Including my own boyfriend!" All of the girls burst out laughing at that statement. It _was _true, though. Kid Flash wouldn't mind going with the pretty alien. "If I am using this Earthly term correctly, I believe the correct thing to say is 'anyways'?" Starfire said. Raven nodded in confirmation. Starfire smiled in pleasure. She was getting better with English. "Anyways, I believe I wish to go the 'solo'," she said. Jinx was about to ask why, but Bumblebee interrupted her. "Enough of that," she said, her tone like she was scolding someone. "Back to planning." The girls discussed what they wanted to do for another hour. By then, they had a thorough list of plans for the ball. Meanwhile, the boys were hanging out in the living room.

"Are you and Jinx together?" Beast Boy asked Kid Flash, who shrugged. "I'm not sure how slowpoke feels," he admitted. "What about you, Cyborg? How are things going with Bee?" Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "I guess the only relationship I'm certain about is Robin and Raven." Robin came back down to Earth at the sound of his name. "Huh?" he said, puzzled. "You and Rae, dude," Beast Boy said. "What about us?" Robin asked, suddenly suspicious. "When's the wedding?" Cyborg said teasingly. Kid Flash burst out laughing as Robin's face turned bright red. Before Robin could say anything, the alarm went off. "Titans! Trouble!" he shouted.

Sorry for the wait. I've had a ton of stuff, and Halloween has kept me pretty busy. But I hoped you enjoyed, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Chapter Eight will be up soon, etc. etc. You've heard it all before!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that I haven't updated; I've had some big performances at school. So, here's chapter eight. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Claimer: I _do _own Pearl. She came out my own imagination, and if you want to use her, you have to ask me. If I say yes, you have to give me credit. Okay, boring stuff over. Here's the chapter!

Chapter Eight

The eight Titans quickly crowded around the big computer. Robin typed in the password while the others nervously waited. An image of a girl appeared. She had hair that was merely wispy black fog. Her eyes were black pools of emptiness that seemed like they could see right through you. Her skin was the palest shade of white. She wore all black. She was sinister, but striking. "Looks like a new villain," Robin said grimly. "You think?" Raven said sarcastically. Robin glared at her. Then mentally face palmed himself. She was his _girlfriend_. How stupid could he get? Starfire felt the tension between the two and quickly asked, "What is her name?" Cyborg looked at the screen. "Pearl," he said. Kid Flash scratched his head. "I thought pearls were white," he said, confused. Jinx smacked the back of his head. "Some pearls are black, you idiot," she said. He grinned apologetically, and she rolled her eyes. "Enough about pearls," Robin said. "Titans! Go!"

Pearl looked around. This town was too…..cheerful. But not for long. She created a dark orb of energy and prepared to throw it at a nearby pedestrian. Before she could, however, she heard a voice in her head. It said, "You will not lay a finger on anyone in this city." Pearl grinned. "You aren't the only on with telepathy," she hissed in her mind. But another voice, this one not in her head, distracted her. "Bumblebee, now!" Robin ordered. Pearl put up a foggy shield of blackness to protect herself from the stingers. Then she sent a thin wisp of darkness that encircled itself around Bumblebee's throat. She began to strangle her. Bumblebee gasped for breath. "Bee!" Cyborg yelled, shooting a giant blue laser out of his arm at pearl. It hit her in the back. She winced and dropped Bumblebee, who was unconscious. Cyborg caught her. Pearl spoke in her mind to Cyborg. "Darkness and death will be triumphant," she said. "Stop fighting, or you will be destroyed." He didn't listen. She created ropes out of darkness the tied him so he couldn't escape.

Kid Flash literally began to run circles around Pearl. The dust created made her become rather disoriented, so she didn't notice the hex Jinx created come flying at her. But when it hit her, she grinned ever so slightly and absorbed the magic. "Thanks for the boost," she said to Jinx in her mind. Jinx gaped as hands of darkness grabbed her and Kid Flash grabbed her. They were thrown against a building. Pearl laughed. She easily deflected Robin's discs and sent them flying back at him. "Nicked by your own sword," she whispered to him in his mind. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and tried to bite her. She flew around him on a dark cloud. He shape shifted into a bird. Pearl seized the chance to grab him. A hand of darkness grabbed him and something snapped. The bird cawed, turning back into Beast Boy. Pearl laughed, then dropped him. Raven saw him fall. She flew over and caught him. She placed him on a bench. She flew up to eye level with Pearl. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted. Dark energy bolts flew at Pearl, who laughed and absorbed them. She didn't notice Starfire behind her. The green starbolt hit her in the back. Pearl gave a mental scream of fury. "You will pay for that burn!" she hissed mentally at Starfire. She summoned massive amounts of dark energy. She sent a huge wave of dark fire over Jump City. Raven put up a shield. Starfire lit a starbolt. Neither of them knew if it was enough.

Cliffy! LOL. Please R and R. I am writing a new story, called Alone (cheesy title). It's mainly a Rae/BB/Terra story, so if you're interested, you can check it out as well. It has some one sided RobRae, as well as RobStar and CyBee.


	9. Chapter 9

I know you've been waiting for this, so here's chapter nine! Enjoy, hope you didn't freak out too much from the cliffhanger last time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Though it is almost Christmas….

Claimer: I _do _own Pearl. She came out my own imagination, and if you want to use her, you have to ask me. If I say yes, you have to give me credit. Okay, boring stuff over. Here's the chapter!

Chapter Nine

As the darkness continued to cloak the city, Raven stood firm. _No_ _one _took her down. Not even someone who complete control over darkness. She tried to take in some of Pearl's energy, but it wasn't just darkness, it was black magic. Necromancy and such. It threatened to overcome her, but she knew she had to keep fighting. Her friends needed her. Then she saw a small green glow. It seemed like a million miles away. Was it Starfire? "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she murmured, closing her eyes. Her soul, though slightly battered from Pearl, flew out into the ever increasing darkness. It was Starfire. At least now she'd have some backup. _Starfire_, Raven said to Starfire in her mind. _Come here. Follow the black bird. Now she just had to wait for Starfire. _Soon the light got brighter. Starfire ran to Raven and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Friend Raven, I am most thankful to see you unharmed!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Raven said. "Isn't everyone else okay?" Starfire made her starbolt bigger, showing six Titans lying unconscious on the ground. At least they hoped they were unconscious. No one wanted to think about the alternative.

Raven tried not to show her horror as looked at them. Her eyes flew over Robin and came to rest on Beast Boy. The green shapeshifter was slumped over a park bench, his left foot twisted in and awkward position. His arm was stuck between planks. "They will be okay, right?" Starfire asked worriedly. "They will if we stop Pearl," Raven said, forcing her gaze elsewhere. "Then let us do the saving," Starfire said determinedly. Suddenly her starbolt went out. Both girls heard cruel laughter in their minds. "You cannot save the," Pearl said in her mind. "Who can be saved from eternal darkness? Surrender now, and maybe I'll let you live. But your poor friends….." She left the sentence unfinished. "Your powers may be strong," Raven growled, "but they are no match for mine! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A huge black raven appeared above her head. Raven quickly shut her glowing eyes to put all of her power into her spell. Then, sensing Pearl nearby, sent the raven at her. Pearl laughed again, but this laugh was one of amusement. "Excellent attempt," Pearl said in their minds. "Attempt being the key word." Pearl waved her hand at the raven, turning it into a creature of evil. The eyes glowed red as Pearl took control over it. It flew back towards Raven and went inside her. Raven collapsed to her knees, trying to fight the dark magic.

"You are the only one left," Pearl hissed mentally. "What are you going to do?" Starfire tried to create a starbolt, but the darkness kept quenching them. "Stupid girl," Pearl said in her mind. "You can't even use your own powers. You're too weak. What a troq!" Starfire felt rage building up inside of her. "Do not say such things," Starfire said, her voice cold. "I speak the truth and that only," Pearl said mentally. "Then why are you doing the lying?" Starfire yelled, making a giant green starbolt. The area was filled with blinding green light. The darkness dissipated, weakening Pearl. Starfire then threw the massive starbolt at Pearl, who tried to block it with a ball of dark energy, but couldn't. Pearl was slammed against a building. Right before Pearl vanished, Starfire said, "Light can always shine though darkness."

Finally uploaded this chapter! Yay! Hope it was interesting and satisfied your hunger for a bit of action.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 10. Do you know what that means? Five chapters left! I really do hope that you guys are enjoying this story, and I would really love it if you would post a comment. Anyways, I hope you will keep reading this fanfic, and, yeah.

Disclaimer: I'll say it slowly. I. Do. Not. Own. Teen. Titans. If this website is for fanfiction, why is a disclaimer even necessary?

Chapter Ten

Everyone woke up. Without Pearl and her darkness, there was nothing to keep the Titans unconscious. "Friends!" Starfire exclaimed joyously. "You are unharmed! Well, mostly." Beast Boy had given her a look. His ankle was still twisted. He wrenched his arm out from underneath the wooden planks of the bench. Then he noticed that someone wasn't there. "Hey, has anyone seen Raven?" he asked. Robin and the others shook their heads. Starfire gave a slight gasp. "Friend Raven was harmed by her magic!" she said fretfully. "She was tossed onto the ground around here, but she has done the vanishing!" The Titans split and began to search the park. Beast Boy sat on the bench, grumpy and frustrated that he couldn't help. Kid Flash was the one who found, which was somewhat expected because he got around the fastest. "She's over here!" he yelled. Raven was lying behind a bush, her eyes closed and hood down. She looked somewhat peaceful, but her skin seemed a bit _too_ pale. "She's healing herself," Jinx said in awe. Kid Flash picked her up. "I can get her to Titans Tower the fastest," he explained. Starfire crossed her arms. "That is not the true," she said. "I could get her there faster. But it would not be safe. She is unaccustomed to traveling at the speed of light, I am sure." Robin smiled. "Next time phrase your words more carefully," he said to Kid Flash, who nodded. Then he took off towards Titans Tower.

Starfire grabbed Robin's hands. "I know you are worried about Raven," she said. "I can get you to Titans Tower the fast as well. Ready?" He nodded, and she lifted him up into the air and began to fly very quickly. Robin felt safe in her grasp. Any worry he had about his girlfriend dissipated. He knew in his conscious that he should be worried, but flying and spending time alone with Star brought too much joy to feel bad. Wait, spending time with Star? Where did that come from? He loved Raven. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. Just then, Starfire landed. Robin felt disappointment wash over him. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed the thrill of flying. But he ran inside to that Kid Flash had Raven and Beast Boy on separate beds in the infirmary. "I'll go get the others," Kid Flash said, backing out of the room slowly. "And I shall help," Starfire said grandly. "I believe that you wish to have the alone time with Raven, Robin." At that, the two left. Robin went over to Raven's bed.

He looked at her. She was still, apparently not done with healing herself. Robin leaned in to kiss her, but stopped. Something wasn't right. Instinct said to leave. He left just as Kid Flash and Starfire had brought everyone back. "Yo, Robin," Cyborg said. "Slow down. Where are you going?" "I just need some space," he said darkly, pushing Cyborg out of the way. Cyborg shrugged and the followed everyone else into the infirmary. Jinx was studying Raven. "I think I can wake her up," Jinx said after a minute. "And how do you plan to do that?" Bumblebee asked curiously. "With a simple shock," Jinx replied, her hand crackling with pink energy. "But before I do that, can you use your stingers to give me a zap?" "Sure," Bumblebee said, unhooking one from her belt. It crackled with electricity. She quickly zapped Jinx on the hand. Jinx then touched Raven lightly. Raven shuddered and her eyes flew open. "Thanks," she mumbled. Then Raven noticed Beast Boy. "Sup," he said. Raven sighed and walked over to him. She put her hands over his ankle. Her hands crackled with slightly glittery energy. His ankle healed, the bone joining together. He massaged it and grinned. "Thanks Rae," he said. She smiled slightly.

I hope this chapter was good. I would appreciate some reviews, but you don't have to. Anyways, chapter eleven should be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so ashamed. So much for this chapter being up soon, eh? Sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit silly. R and R!

Disclaimer: Nope, Teen Titans doesn't belong to me. Get out of here, FBI!

Chapter Eleven

"Hey, Raven," Bumblebee said. "Can you hand me the tape?" The four girl Titans were busy decorating the Town Hall's ballroom for the charity ball they had worked so hard to plan. It was a week since the battle with the Pearl, and everyone had recovered thoroughly. Except Robin. He was spending a lot of time in his room as of late. "Here," Raven said, handing Bumblebee the tape. Bumblebee took it and began to tape a bunch of pale pink and bright red streamers across the walls and the ceiling. Starfire was hanging red and pink of all sizes, well, just about everywhere. Jinx was busy making posters to advertise the ball and choosing music to play when the time came. Raven was reluctantly setting up tables, equipment, and all of that type of stuff. It was hard to concentrate with all of the pink around the room. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she murmured, using her powers to make the tables unfold. _Well, _she thought, _at least I'm not putting up pink stuff everywhere. _"Friend Raven," Starfire said innocently, "would you please place the pink and red tablecloths on the tables? It would also be the most kind if you could place the roses, sticks of candles, and the 'décor' on them as well." Raven groaned. "Hey," Bumblebee said. "You're the only one who has powers that can do this in a second." Raven sighed but began to put the tablecloths on the tables.

The girls worked hard for another three hours, painting the walls, installing the chandelier, and cleaning the floor. "Finally," Jinx said when they were done. The ballroom was totally unrecognizable. The decorations were perfect and the chandelier sparkled. "I have an idea," Bumblebee said, her eyes twinkling. She turned off the lights and zapped the chandelier with her stingers. The chandelier crackled with electricity for a minute, then began to glow with a soft light. "Oh, it is beautiful," Starfire said in awe. Raven rolled her eyes, but even she had to admit that it looked pretty good. The girls high-fived each other, Starfire accidentally bruising their palms. "My apologies," she said, embarrassed. "No worries," Jinx said. "Now, let's go hang up these posters. She did some cartwheels, a backflip, and a round-off to end up at the table across the room. She grabbed a bunch of posters and almost collapsed under the weight of them. "I shall do the helping," Starfire said, flying over to her and taking most of the stack. She then distributed it equally amongst them. "Let's do this," Bumblebee said, flying out of building. The others followed. They then split up, going to different parts of the city.

Starfire wandered around her art of the city, handing out posters to everyone she met. "Please come to Jump City's first annual Day of St. Valentine's ball!" she said. One boy with shaggy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes took one, winked, then smiled at Starfire. "I'll definitely go," he said, 'slyly', "if someone cute comes with me." He looked meaningfully at her, but she was totally oblivious. "I wish you the luck," she replied, moving on to the next person. The boy frowned but kept the poster. Bumblebee was taping posters to telephone poles and occasionally talking to people. There was no time to chat. A few boys tried to flirt with her, but none them could handle her sassy, tough personality. She told them off real quick. Jinx, however, had a totally different method. Despite her tom-boyish personality, she was trying to act like a 'flirt'. In a way that was only noticeable if you were paying razor-sharp attention, she would hex the ground underneath guys, then bat her eyelashes and apologize. She would hand them a poster, talk about the ball and how she didn't want to go alone. Well, she was very persuasive, and her little method worked like a charm. At least thirty boys were now going to attend the ball. _Hopefully they'll bring dates, _she thought. Raven was not in the mood to walk around town putting posters on poles or handing them out, so she flew up above the city and sat cross-legged, centering her energies. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted. The posters flew in the air, spun around her, then fell to the ground. "Today's forecast is now heavily raining posters," she said in satisfaction.

Four more chapters left! Please review; it gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling on the inside. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D


	12. Chapter 12

This is Chapter Twelve, and much earlier than expected. Seriously. Anyways, I don't really know how to start this, but I will say that I hope you have a simply lovely time reading this. Please review! It's good to have some constructive criticism as well as a few compliments. ;)

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, you can be sure that the episodes would have been rubbish.

Chapter Twelve

It was three days before the ball, and the girls were hurrying to put up some last minute decorations. On Jinx's quick little break, she was sitting on the counter messing with her boots. Kid Flash walked into the kitchen. Jinx looked at him. He seemed normal; no glassy eyes or limp head. So why was he _walking_? The fastest boy alive only ran. What was going on? "You okay?" she asked her boyfriend, slightly worried. Kid Flash blushed. "Yeah," he said. "I – I'm fine." Jinx rolled her eyes. She wasn't an idiot. "Oh please," she said, her voice almost scolding him. "You're walking and stuttering. It so obvious that something's up." Kid Flash's face colored red even brighter. "D – Do you w – want," he began. Jinx groaned. "Want what?" she said impatiently. "Do you want to go to the Valentine's Day Ball with me?" he asked, not meeting her eyes. Jinx sighed. Kid Flash cringed, thinking that was her version of 'No'. But she suddenly jumped off the counter, pulled him close, and kissed him. Surprised, he pulled away. Jinx was smirking. "How's that for an answer?" she said slyly. Kid Flash laughed. Why had he even been worrying? He grabbed her hand and said, "It's the best one I could have gotten." For a minute they just held hands, lost in space. Then Beast Boy walked in. "Ugh," he groaned. "Get a room." Jinx sent a pink hex at him. He shapeshifted into a bird to dodge it, then flew out of the room. Kid Flash was bent over laughing. "Oh," he said, catching his breath. "Almost forgot. Here." He handed Jinx a black package with a purple ribbon on it. She carefully untied it, then tore off the wrapping paper. "How lovely," she said wryly. "A box." Kid Flash rolled his eyes, snatched the pox from her, opened it, and then handed it back to her. "There," he said with finality. Jinx gently took out the beautiful, silver plated ring with an oval purple gemstone. It had the engraved words _**KF + Jinx**___on it. Jinx covered her mouth in surprise. "Amazing," she said, putting it on. She kissed him again.

Bumblebee was getting extremely frustrated. The ball was a mere three days away and Cyborg _still_ hadn't asked her to the ball. The only reason she hadn't completely blown her top was because Cyborg had a special understanding of her. But right now, she felt like strangling him. Patience was not one of Bumblebee's better qualities. So, she decided to matters into her own hands. She walked right into the garage where Cyborg was working on the T-Car. "Hey Sparky," she said sassily. "How's the T-Car coming?" Cyborg looked up from his work at the girl who had just invaded _his_ garage. If it had been anyone else, they would have been kicked out right quick, but Bumblebee was special. "It's pretty good," he replied. "The engine is busted, and the brakes need to be rewired, but that's easy to fix." "Can I help?" Bumblebee asked. Cyborg shrugged. "Uh, sure," he said, slightly nervous. "Just watch out for oil dripping." He didn't notice Bumblebee's sly grin. She flicked some oil at him, laughing. "Hey!" he exclaimed. Then he flicked some back at her. She pretended to act all girly. "Ew! No! Get it off!" Both she and Cyborg cracked up laughing. "So," Bumblebee said after a moment, "have anything to ask me?" Cyborg tensed slightly. What was she referring to? "Uh…" he said slowly. Bumblebee rolled her eyes. How clueless could he get? "For the sake of X'hal," she said, borrowing one of Star's favorite phrases. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Cyborg blinked, unsure. "Erm…" he said. "I'll take that as a yes," Bumblebee said, exiting the garage. When she was out sight, Cyborg pumped his fist. "Booyah!" he shouted.

Robin still hadn't asked Raven to the dance yet, but she didn't care. _Why don't I care?_ She asked herself. _He's my boyfriend. I love him. _It felt like the hundredth time she'd said that to herself today. But things had gotten so awkward between them, and it just felt right to leave him alone. It had been almost two weeks since they'd hung out alone together, or have done anything romantic with each other. Little did she know that the other Titans had noticed as well. Should she break up with him? _No, _she decided_. I won't._ What reason would she give him? That she just wasn't in love with him? Surely he'd be mad. Just then, someone knocked on her door. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. "Come in," she said flatly. It was a pretty pitiful attempt to act nonchalant. Luckily, the person who entered her room didn't seem to notice. It was Robin. He took a seat next to her on her bed. "Hey," he said quietly. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the ball with me. You know, since we're dating and stuff." Raven nodded. "I guess," she said. "It's expected of us, isn't it?" Robin smiled in relief. Raven just stared at him. He opened his mouth, as if to say more, but all that came out was, "Okay, then." He got up and walked hurriedly out of the room. He could Raven's eyes boring into his back. It left a creepy feeling when he was out of her sight. Both sighed, though neither one heard the other. _Maybe we just weren't meant to be, _they thought.

Long chapter! My hands hurt. ;-P Anyways, I wasn't entirely sure how each character would ask the other to the ball (in this situation), so please post a comment on what you thought. Anyways, keep reading, because there are only three chapters left!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen! A very "I need one more chapter so to have 15 total chapters" chapter. AKA a filler chapter. I'm sorry that it's been so long since the last update. I'm not even going to bother giving an excuse, because I shouldn't bother you awesome readers like that!

moralesanaliz: Here is the long-awaited chapter! :D

Disclaimer: Blegh. I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a cat.

Chapter Thirteen

It was finally here. The day of the ball. The day everyone had been waiting for. The ball everyone was planning to attend. The ball four ladies had worked so hard to get ready. It was the day of the Valentine's Day ball. Excitement coursed through everyone's veins. Everyone, except Robin and Raven. They didn't know it, but they were both thinking the same though. _What am I going to do? _First love is always confusing and hard. _Is it too hard for me? For us? _Robin and the other guys grabbed tuxes, plain and simple. "I don't want to look _too _hot," Beast Boy had said. Raven had rolled her eyes. "Come, friends!" Starfire had squealed. "We must get the ready!" She had then dragged the other three girls into her room, _single-handedly. It's a feat only a Tamaranian can accomplish, _Robin had thought in admiration. At that moment, the girls were discussing who would get ready first. "Star!" "No, you, friend Bumblebee!" "How about Raven?" "Not in a million years, Jinx." Their argument continued for at least another five minutes. "Enough!" Starfire suddenly announced. "I am making the executive decision. Jinx, you are to get ready first." Jinx groaned but willingly sat on the chair and got pampered. Bumblebee began doing her makeup, starting with light pink lipstick and blush. She then took Jinx's hair out of its regular style. "I have found the perfect dress!" Starfire proclaimed, coming out of her closet with a gorgeous, floor length lavender dress. Jinx got behind as screen put it on. She stepped out from behind it after a moment. The sleeves were elbow length and fitted. From the waist down, the dress was striped black and purple, instead of solid violet. Bumblebee tossed her a pair of pretty black flats. Jinx tried to catch them, but fumbled and dropped them. "Oops," she said, embarrassed. Raven then tied and black ribbon around her neck. "Okay, you're done." Bumblebee said in approval. "Who's next? Your pick." Jinx looked at the other three. Then she grinned evilly. "Raven."

Raven sighed. Dresses and balls and anything fancy just wasn't really her thing. But that lame excuse would in no way convince Star to let her go underdressed. _Maybe I can teleport away, _she mused silently. Then she frowned. _Not a good idea. This ball could be my chance to patch things up with Robin. _So Raven agreed to get 'done' by the girls. Bumblebee studied Raven's face closely. Makeup wasn't a good idea; it would wash Raven out because of her pale skin. So she put a simple layer of clear lip gloss over Raven's lips. She didn't bother styling Raven's hair. Raven wasn't that type of girl. "Friend Raven," Starfire said tentatively, poking her head out of her closet, "I have found the dress I think is quite _you_, but if it is not, I do not wish to get on your and side." Raven smiled wryly. "No worries, Star," she said. "I'll take what I can get." Starfire handed her a dark blue floor length dress with long, loose black sleeves and a pair of black flats, similar in style to Jinx's. "Whoa," Raven said in amazement. That one word made Starfire smile in glee. In Raven's language, 'whoa' meant 'this is the best thing ever'. Jinx then handed Raven a black ring. "Nice," Raven said. "Now, it's _my _turn to pick who goes. Bumblebee, you're up!" Bumblebee laughed. "Deal," she agreed, "but I'm making _you _do my makeup." They shook on it. "Are you going to tell me why?" Raven asked, getting the stuff ready while Bumblebee sat patiently. "You have the most perfect sense of colors," Bumblebee replied. "I mean, your cloak really sets off your chakra and belt. Your leotard just balances the contrast." Raven smiled to herself. No one had ever complimented her on her fashion taste. At least, not positively. Not even her boyfriend.

Raven took Bumblebee's hair out of its traditional two buns and brushed it. The hair naturally set itself in loose waves. Raven then studied Bumblebee's complexion. Ruby red would look great. That determined the color of the lipstick. "I don't think you need any blush," Raven said to her, "unless you really want some." Bumblebee shook her head. "Nah," she said. "I trust your judgment." This time, Raven couldn't hide her smile. Starfire then tossed Bumblebee a flowy red dress. Bumblebee quickly slipped it on, then twirled to show it off. It was a high low dress, sequins adorning the bodice. Jinx tossed her some red pumps and a silver heart locket. "Cy is going to be pleased with you," Jinx said, admiring her look. Bumblebee smiled, pleased. Then she pointed at Star. "Your turn." Starfire giggled and sat down. "This ball is going to be the very exciting," she said. "We have worked very hard, so it shall be great!" The others nodded in agreement. Raven continued to do makeup. Starfire's eyes were an extremely bold green. Raven grabbed brown eyeliner and carefully outlined Star's eyes. Then she put pale pink lipstick on her lips. _A masterpiece, _she thought. Then she brushed Star's hair and put it into a perfectly done bun. "Raven, could you please put this in my hair?" Star asked, handing a lovely pink flower to Raven. Raven nodded, surprised. Why hadn't she thought of this? Raven carefully tucked the flower behind her ear. Jinx gave Star and strapless, floor length, hot pink dress. When Starfire put it on, it revealed its full glory. At Starfire's waist was a black strip of fabric. The dress itself was layered, with tiny black roses adorned all over it. Her shoes were also black flats. "Star, you look…" Jinx trailed off. "You look absolutely amazing," Bumblebee finished. "Yeah," Raven echoed quietly. "All the boys are going to have eyes for you and you only." Then she winced. Hopefully the girls wouldn't detect the bitterness in her voice. "We look the amazing!" Starfire said cheerfully, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "What are the guys going to think?" Jinx snickered. "Well, I suppose we're about to find out," Raven said, her voice monotonous once more. "Let's go." The four girls walked into the living room, unsure of what to do. The boys, to put it simply, responded to their beauty by stuttering everything they said.

End of this chapter! Reviews are appreciated, etc. etc. Two chapters left! 


	14. Chapter 14

This is the 2nd to last chapter. Dun dun dun! I hope everyone is excited and ready for this chapter! Enjoy, review, etc. :D

moralesanaliz: Here's the chapter!

Guest: I'm glad you think that was a good chapter; enjoy this one!

The Anonymous Reviewer: I'm not the biggest fan of RobRae, either, but I was trying to experiment. This story turns into RobStar and BBRae.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Fourteen

"I cannot believe this glorious turnout!" Starfire cheered. The Town Hall's ballroom was packed with tons of people. _At least a hundred_, Raven thought. _Not bad. _"I wasn't expecting this, either," said Jinx in disbelief. Bumblebee laughed. "Definitely a shocker." The Titans began to mingle, greeting people. Lots of boys came up to Jinx. "Hey, girl," one of them said. "What's up?" "Um, why are you talking to _my _date?" another one said. "Because she's my date." "No, she's mine." "Dude, you're both wrong!" a third guy said. "She's _my _date!" Kid Flash glared at all of them. Jinx snickered, then put an innocent expression on her face. "Oh, hi Louis," she said. "Hi Eric. And hello Joseph." "Jinx, tell these losers that you're my date," said Eric. "Jinx, explain why these guys are acting like _they're_ your date," complained Louis. "I mean, honestly, you're _my _date." Joseph rolled his eyes. "Please. Jinx is my date. She asked me herself!" Kid Flash shot Jinx a look. Jinx smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, fellows," Jinx said. "I asked you guys to help improve turnout. I thought you'd bring dates. You see, I did." She pecked Kid Flash on the cheek, who beamed in pleasure. Joseph scowled at Kid Flash. "You'll be sorry that you stole my girl," he threatened. Kid Flash laughed. "I didn't steal you're girl," he said. "She said 'no' to you." Jinx rolled her eyes. "Deflate your ego," she said, playfully slapping him. Her three other 'dates' looked like they were about to attack him. Jinx sent a hex at their feet, trapping them in the ground. "I hope you've learned your lesson," she said. The boys tried to get out. "Apparently not," she concluded. "You'll just be in there all evening." She and Kid Flash walked away. Robin and Raven were standing shoulder to shoulder towards a corner. "You guys did pretty well," Robin said, trying to break the awkward silence. Raven nodded. "Yeah," she murmured. "We did okay." Silence fell over them again. Until Starfire and Beast Boy rushed over. "The first dance is about to take place!" Starfire squealed. "You two simply must do the partaking!" "Yeah," Beast Boy added. "Also, the mayor says he wants all the Titans to randomly pick dance partners." Raven glanced at Robin, who gave a slight nod of his head. Raven sighed. "Okay, we're in," she said. Beast Boy beamed and grabbed her arm. "Let's go!" he exclaimed, running off with her. "I drew your name." Starfire grabbed Robin's arm. "Come, friend Robin," she said. "Friend Jinx drew you're name." Robin groaned mentally. _I wish you had drawn my name, _he thought. Then he shook his head. _Stop thinking like that! _Cyborg ended up dancing with Starfire, and Kid Flash with Bumblebee. Jinx turned out to be a pretty good dancer, and Robin's _lack _of dancing skills disappointed her greatly. Robin kept glancing over wistfully at Starfire, who was a _very _good dancer. She was laughing gleefully with Cyborg. Kid Flash was whirling Bumblebee around in an intricate dance. It was quite impressive. Beast Boy, however, was not having much luck with Raven. She simply refused to dance with him.

"C'mon, Rae," Beast Boy begged. "Even if you don't like to dance fast, there's always a slow dance." Raven tried not to smile. He looked kind of cute when he was begging. A real frown crossed her face. The thought that went with it was, _You have a boyfriend. Stop thinking like that. _Beast Boy thought the scowl was intended at him. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's okay," Raven said with a sigh. "I just don't like to dance." Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Right," he said. "Raven, I've been around you long enough to know that something's wrong. So 'fess up." Raven faked a laugh. "You're crazy." Beast Boy shrugged. "That may be true," he said, "but you've been acting different lately. I don't know why, but I noticed it." Raven stared at him. _He noticed that something's up. But that doesn't mean anything. How you feel about him….. It won't be returned. He's too different from you. _But she had to tell someone what was going on between her and Robin. "You caught me," she admitted reluctantly. "Things between me and Robin have been really awkward as of late. It's pretty clear that we're not in love with each other anymore. In all honesty, I don't think we ever were in love. But I was afraid to confess how I felt. To him, at least." "But not to me," Beast Boy said slowly. He smiled at her, then took her hand. It was a small attempt at comfort. She hesitantly smiled back. "You know, I've changed my mind," she said. "I owe you a dance." Beast Boy's face lit up. _I can't believe! She's going to dance with me! Yeah! Go Beast Boy! Uh huh, you got this. _He didn't realize he had spoken his thoughts out loud. Raven rolled her eyes as his green face turned a brilliant cherry red. "Don't be ridiculous," she scolded him. "I _have _to dance with you." Beast Boy blushed a deeper shade of crimson. "Right," he said. "Okay. Fine. Good." "Stop babbling," Raven commanded. They walked out onto the dance floor just as the song changed from fast to slow. Beast Boy put his hands on Raven's hips. Raven put her hands on his shoulders. They began to slowly sway to the music. Starfire and Cyborg danced by them. Cyborg winked at Beast Boy, who grinned back. "You too look the most adorable," Starfire said. She giggled at Raven's embarrassed look. Kid Flash whirled by them with Bumblebee in tow. "Slow down, Kid Flash," Raven grumbled. "It's a slow song." Kid Flash snickered. "I thought you didn't care." Bumblebee rolled her eyes and shoved him past them. "Ignore this idiot," she said. Raven smiled gratefully at her. Robin watched as Raven danced with Beast Boy. _They do look kind of cute dancing, _he thought. _So why am I not jealous? _He sat down on a chair, abandoning Jinx, who instantly started dancing with one of her 'dates'. Beast Boy eventually became oblivious to the commotion. All of his attention was on Raven. Raven tried not to meet his eyes. She didn't want to fall for him any more than she had. But resistance was futile. She felt herself look at him.

Their souls connected. Raven saw Beast Boy's real self. _He's still mourning his parents, _she realized. _But the Titans are what's bringing him out of the bottomless pit. That, and his lame jokes. Life may seem bleak, but he always goes to the bright side. _Beast Boy saw into the heart of Raven. _She is trapped in herself, _he grasped as he conferred with her emotions. _But she feels more than anyone. All she wants is to feel loved. The Titans are bringing her that. _They both also saw one more thing. **Beast Boy, **Raven said telepathically. **I'm glad you're my dance partner. Me too, Rae, **he said in response. **Me too. **They leaned in, slowly at first. Beast Boy's lips gently touched hers. The people at the ball who saw oohed and applauded. The punch bowl exploded. Kitten, who was standing nearby screamed in anger as she was drenched. "My dress!" she shouted. "Those filthy Titans ruined my dress again! My daddy is going to sue you!" One of the boys glared at her. "Shut up," he snapped. Kitten shrank back but continued to grumble. When the kiss had ended, their happiness was short-lived. Each realized what they'd done. "Raven, I'm so sorry," Beast Boy stuttered. "I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong." "No, it was my fault," Raven protested. "I have a boyfriend." "I wish you didn't," Beast Boy said quietly. Then he blushed when she stared quizzically at him. "I mean, like, you shouldn't have a boyfriend because you're not happy," he explained. "It's not like I want to date you or anything….." Raven put a finger to his mouth. "You're a bad liar," she said. She kissed him again. Stunned, Beast Boy stood there. When she pulled away, he tried not to faint. Raven laughed. "Don't you worry about a thing," she said. "I've got this covered. Just hang on for a minute." Beast Boy nodded and watched her walk away. She went up to Robin, who was still sitting on the sidelines. She sat down next to him. "Robin," she said slowly. "I think we both knew this was going to happen." Robin nodded. "Yeah," he said. "We weren't meant for each other, were we?" Raven smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not. But I'm still glad we got a chance to date. I learned a lot." Robin nodded. "Me too," he said in agreement. "At least you can use your knowledge." Raven blushed. "You saw us?" Robin nodded. "Don't worry," he said, trying to reassure her. "I want you to be happy. It's all good." Raven hugged him. "Thank you for being so understanding," she murmured. "You're like my brother, you know that?" Robin nodded, trying to stay aware of what was going on. His mind was far away. Raven left and rejoined Beast Boy as he went outside into the garden area.

A bit shorter than usual; sorry about that. Time limit. I hope you still liked the chapter. Last chapter _should_ be up pretty soon, if I get a chance. R and R. 


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry that I didn't update! *Hides from angry mob.* I feel awful! I had a school musical, state exams, extra credit exams, finals, and another performance! Gosh my excuse sounds really pitiful when I say it like that. Anyways, since I don't want to anger or make you wait any longer, here's the FINAL chapter! *Cues music. Teen Titans Theme plays.* Wait, what? *Continues to push random buttons.*

SE999: I tried to keep updating, and I failed. But here's the chapter!

moralesanaliz: Here's the last chapter! Thank you for being such a dedicated reader and reviewer to my stories. :D

97Victory: I didn't mean to give you an impression that I hate the Titans. I'm sorry about that. If people are being nice, they say I'm very opinionated. If they are _not _being nice, they call me stubborn as a pig. XD Anyways, I'm glad you liked how I kept Bee in character. It can be hard to do characterization at times. And Raven did get in touch with her feelings before Robin, but Robin gets his chance, too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, um, to be honest, it would be a really bad show and no one would write fanfiction about it. Maybe it's a good thing that I don't own it…..

Chapter Fifteen

Once outside, Robin looked around. Thankfully, it was deserted. It would have been really awkward if one of the other Titans had been out there. He noticed a rose peeking out around the corner of the building. He went for a closer look, and discovered a beautiful Japanese style garden. Large, flowering cherry trees grew strong from the ground, and each was surrounded by several rose bushes and other flowers. Not to mention the beautiful pond in the middle. He saw a lonely little park bench sitting at one side in the midst of it all, and immediately sat down. He looked at the stars, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. _I knew I wasn't in love with her anymore, _he thought, _but I didn't say anything. And look how that turned out. I'm glad she's happy, but what about me? She just tossed me aside when someone better came along. And yet, why do __**I**__ feel so guilty? _It was probably because he felt that he had been the source of all their troubles. A breakup hurts anyone, even those who wanted to do it but never felt they could. Robin sighed. He had this feeling that he wasn't good enough. Raven deserved someone so much better than him, and she had found that in Beast Boy. _Never thought I'd be comparing myself in such a way to Beast Boy, _he thought wryly. He looked at the flowers surrounding him. "Life goes on," he muttered to himself, carefully picking a flower. He needed to calm down and enjoy the beauty and simplicity that only nature could give. "That is called a Pink Cosmos, Friend Robin," a sweet voice said. Behind his mask, Robin's eyes widened. Only one person spoke like that. "Starfire?!" he sputtered in surprise, turning around to see the gorgeous alien sitting next him. "What are you doing out here?! Aren't you supposed to be inside?! And, ah, how long have you _been _there?!" At the last question, Robin felt his face go pink. If she had heard anything of his private conversation with himself, he would be humiliated for life. Starfire giggled. "I have only been here for a few of the seconds," she said. "If you were having one of the conversations with yourself, I have heard none of it." He sighed in relief. "That still doesn't tell me why you're here." "Well, I do have much of the love for your Earthly gatherings, and though we had things the similar to such on Tamaran, they did not do the lasting as long. Why are _you _not participating in the festivities?" Robin barely heard the question, for he was staring at her, seemingly mesmerized by her beauty and perceptiveness. He noticed a strand of hair that was hanging in her face, and she was almost glowing in the moonlight. And why did she care about _him_? _I guess she didn't hear about what just happened between me and Raven, _he thought. He blushed, realizing she was still waiting for his answer. "I just needed some time to think," he muttered, embarrassed. Why did her presence make him get birds fluttering in his stomach? "I hope I did not interrupt you in the process of your thought!" she exclaimed. "But may inquire what you were doing the thinking about?" She covered her mouth before he could answer. "Oh, pardon me, Friend Robin," she said, her face crimson. "I am being the nosy and the snoop, yes?" _Why does he make me feel the awkward? _she thought. _I do not do the liking of him anymore. At least, I do the hoping that I do not. But what if he finds out from another Titan and they do not tell him the everything in the proper manner? Oh, why must the feelings be so confusing? _

Robin laughed. Despite her fancy and relaxed physical appearance, her naivety was very evident, but it was still cute to him. And no matter what the situation was, and whether it was intentional or not, she could make him laugh, which was something most people had trouble getting him to do. After the seemingly weeks of depression from his conflicting emotions about his relationship, it felt good to laugh. "Of course you're not nosy, Star." "You are certain I did not offend you?" she asked, her eyes huge and full of worry. _I would never __**ever **__be able to do the 'living it down' if I did the offending of him._ "No matter how hard you tried, you'd never annoy me, Star." Robin said. _She's too sweet. How could I get mad or annoyed at her? _"I'll tell what I was thinking about." The reality of his previous situation began to sink in, and his slightly happier mood she had created began to dissipate. He slumped down in his seat a bit. Starfire sat down next to him, then hugged him. "Robin," she said softly, "I trust you. If you do not wish to inform of what has been going on inside your mind, I assure you that that is the 'perfectly fine' with me. As long as you are happy." It was silent for a while. "You did say you want me to be happy, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. Then listen up." The words had come slightly harsher than he had intended, but she appeared to not have noticed. "I want to tell you everything. I _need _to tell someone." He took a deep breath. "Raven and I broke up." Five words. Those five words carried so much weight. A weight that was no longer on his shoulders. Starfire gasped. "Oh, Friend Robin, that is the horrible! What made you two do the breaking up?" Robin shrugged. "We weren't meant for each other, I guess. I wanted to break up with her for a while. I just couldn't do it. But she did it for me. She moved on." "She moved on to Friend Beast Boy," Starfire said after a moment. "They seem so happy. But you are not. It hurts more than you say, does it not?" Robin blinked in surprise. "You know me too well, Starfire," he said. "I don't like to talk about my feelings, but with you, it seems like I don't need to. Are you sure that you don't have mind reading powers?" "No, only Friend Raven possesses those," Starfire said with a smile. Then she quickly frowned. "Robin, do not do the changing of the topic. I wish for you to tell me everything." "She liked me," he said quietly. "She liked me for who I was. I didn't have to change for her. I didn't have to be something I wasn't. I truly thought she had feelings for me." His voice became bitter. "I was wrong. Everything I did was for nothing. That is why I have a mask!" His voice rose to a shout. "You can't trust people! They always let you down in the end!" _Did I just say why I have a mask out loud? _he thought, mortified. Starfire watched him. Not quite scared, but a bit nervous. Robin had quite a temper, and if the fuse was lighted, she wanted to be safe distance away. He noticed her expression. "Sorry," he muttered. "I got carried away." Before he knew what was happening, she leaned over and kissed him. A mere peck on the cheek, but it was still quite a shock. He didn't know why, but he liked it. _Is it okay to like it? I mean, Raven and I aren't together anymore. After all, she moved very quickly to Beast Boy __**before**__ she ditched me. _

"People may let you down, Robin," she said, "but you must remember that I am not a person. Not by most of the standards, that is." Robin stared at her in shock for the hundredth time. "What was that for?" Starfire sighed. "Raven was not the only one who had feelings for you," she said, almost sadly. "For a long time, I also had the 'crush' on you. I never said anything. I was knew to Earth, and I did not believe that anyone, especially one that is the handsome superhero as you are, could ever return the 'feelings' to me." Robin listened to her speak, totally dumbstruck. She continued fervently, "Because of the fear I had, I could never bring myself to do the admitting to you. All I could do was perform the action of watching as you and Friend Raven grew much closer." "Were you, you know, jealous?" Robin asked, wide-eyed, erm, wide-masked. "For the while, yes, I was indeed the jealous," Starfire said, her face rosy from a blush. "But I realized how I was letting the petty feelings get in the way of my friendships, so when I did the discovering of how Raven cared so deeply for you, but did not have any of the courage to do the confessing to you, I encouraged her to tell you." "In a way, you were responsible for me and Raven getting together," Robin said slowly. Starfire bit her lip, almost in tears. "I am, and for that I am the most sorry. I thought you two would be the most happy together. I thought I had made the happy endings as in the fairytales, but I was wrong. Instead I caused much of the discomfort and heartache between you two. I assure you that it was in the 'no way' that that was my intention. If I could do the revising of the past, I would certainly do the something to make you two the happy together." Robin smiled slightly. "I don't think you could have done anything that would change me and Raven breaking up," he said. "So, you are not the upset with me?" Starfire inquired hopefully. "Not at all," he replied. "I do wish you had told me a bit sooner, though." "I am sorry for that as well, Friend Robin," Starfire said bashfully. "And though you may not do the accepting of my apology in the 'normal' way, I am still deeply sorry for ruining the relationship between you and Raven." It was silent, as they didn't dare to say anything, or even _look_ at each other. But Robin finally spoke. "Star, getting me and Raven together was the best thing you ever did." "You are still the in love with her?" Starfire said, sounding almost disappointed. "No," Robin answered. "Then why was it the great deed to get you two together?" Starfire inquired, her voice full of curiosity and relief. "For starters, I learned a lot," he said calmly. "I learned that it's not easy to be in a relationship, and there are always obstacles that can block your path. But if you trust your 'lover' or whatever, you can overcome anything." "That is all?" Starfire said. "Not quite," Robin said, grabbing her hand. He pulled her close and kissed her. It was short and sweet, but with much passion. Starfire, though shocked at first, quickly returned the kiss. "Do you….. Love me?" she asked him quietly after they broke apart. Robin nodded. "By setting me and Raven up," he said, "you made me realize that the girl I loved was right in front of me." Starfire blushed for what felt like the hundredth time to her. "I believe the correct expression is 'is that so'?" she said with a smile. Robin nodded. They kissed again, and their hands interlocked. This kiss had more power to it, and they were breathless at the end. Together they watched the stars.

Good? Bad? Okay? However you feel, leave a review! No flames, but I do appreciate constructive criticism. Once again, I apologize for the long wait, and I'm sure most of you forgot about this story. XD Check some of my other fics, which I hope I get the chance to update soon!


End file.
